This invention relates to absorbent pouches and methods of using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to pouches having super-absorbent material which facilitate the packaging of meat, fish, poultry, and other food product(s).
The use of various food packaging trays or containers has been popular for numerous years. These trays have been used by grocery stores, food packers, catering services, meat markets, and butcher shops to support and display food products on sale. These trays typically support the food products while one or more layers of plastic wrap are used to cover the food products to inhibit or prevent leakage. The trays that support food products such as meat and poultry are often stacked, shipped, and/or stored several trays high, the weight of each tray bearing on those below.
The natural juices/liquids of these products may seep away from the products and onto the food packaging tray. This problem may be exacerbated when multiple trays are stacked on each other, resulting in additional weight and pressure bearing on the food product. During shipping, storing, and handling, the juices/liquids may congregate within the tray, which can result in leakage through the plastic wrap. These juices/liquids can leak, for example, between the tray and the plastic wrap, onto a hand or arm of a customer, which can lead to customer dissatisfaction. Extreme customer dissatisfaction can result if these liquids flow onto the apparel of a customer. Even if the juices/liquids do not contact a customer, it is generally not aesthetically pleasing to observe liquids leaking from a food packaging tray. This will most likely have an adverse effect on the sale of a food product.
Methods of collecting or absorbing these juices/liquids may involve using pads, pouches, or pouch pads in the tray. The pads, pouches, or pouch pads are typically placed on a top surface of the tray. Pads, pouches, and pouch pads may include multiple inner layers of cellulose surrounded by outer layers of a perforated polyethylene film. The outer layers of the pads are attached on two sides, while the outer layers of the pouches are attached on all four sides.
There are many disadvantages of existing pads, pouches, and pouch pads. For example, the absorbency under unloaded, and especially under loaded conditions, may not be desirable. This may result in sloshing and spilling occurring within such food packaging trays. In addition, the juices/liquids in existing food packaging trays may still be visible to the customer and, thus, are not aesthetically pleasing. There are also disadvantages with the volume associated with existing pads and existing pouches that include inserts or pads. This additional volume may lead to higher transportation costs as well as being less aesthetic to customers. Existing pads and pouches may have additional manufacturing costs associated thereto as a result of having absorbent material being placed in the fibers or layers of the pads, as well as the cost associated with the fibers. Additional manufacturing costs may also be present in making and placing an insert or pad within a pouch.
In addition, there are other disadvantages with at least some of the existing pads, pouches, and pouch pads being of a sufficient rigidity. The rigidity of at least one of the layers of these structures is beneficial when the structures are attached to trays via machinery. Machinery is generally used in commercial settings when making a pre-padded tray. A pre-padded tray is a tray with a structure (e.g., a pad, pouch, or pad pouch) attached therein. At least some of the existing structures are not formed in a manner conducive to being attached to a tray via machinery.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pouch which overcomes the above-noted shortcomings associated with existing pads, pouches, and/or pouch pads.
In one particular embodiment of the present invention, a continuous chain of connected absorbent pouches comprises a first panel, a second panel, and super-absorbent material. Each of the absorbent pouches is adapted to absorb liquids. The first and second panels are attached to each other along their respective general peripheries so as to form a space therebetween. The space comprises the super-absorbent material. At least one of the first and second panels has at least one hole formed therein. The hole is of sufficient size to be permeable to liquid, and each of the pouches is adapted to absorb at least about 20 times its own weight of a 0.9 wt. % saline solution in an unloaded condition.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an absorbent pouch, which is adapted to absorb liquids, comprises a first panel, a second panel, and a super-absorbent material. The first and second panels are attached to each other along their respective general peripheries so as to form a space therebetween. The space comprises the super-absorbent material. At least one of the outer panels has at least one hole formed therein. The hole is of sufficient size to be permeable to liquid. At least one of the first and second outer panels is made from a polymeric foam. The pouch is adapted to absorb at least about 20 times its own weight of a 0.9 wt. % saline solution in an unloaded condition. The absorbent pouches may be in a continuous chain of connected absorbent pouches.